It has been known for some time that rinse aids may be used during the drying cycle of a mechanical dish washing machine to eliminate water spots and produce streak-free dishes and glassware. Rinse aids contain surfactants which prevent droplet formation by allowing the water to drain from the surfaces of the dishware in thin sheets, rather than allowing droplets to form. Generally, such surfactants include poloxamer type surfactants which are not suitable for use in the food service industry. Poloxamer type surfactants are not generally recognized as safe by the USFDA (or “GRAS” ingredients).
There is a need for an aqueous rinse aid composition for use in a dishwashing machine that produces water sheeting and spot-free dishware drying wherein the rinse aid has a composition comprising components suitable for use in the food service industry and is substantially free of poloxamer type surfactants.